Currently stand up paddle boarding also known as SUP is a relatively new sport which combines surfing with kayaking and canoeing. Stand up paddle boards as the name suggests are manoeuvred in a standing or upright position and provide a full body workout while the width of the board makes it easy to balance on the water. Stand up paddle boards normally are propelled with the use of a single paddle which may be single and or double ended depending on the preference of the user. Paddling with a double ended paddle is accomplished in similar fashion as in a kayak whereas paddling with a single ended paddle is accomplished in similar fashion as in a canoe.
The disadvantage with the current paddling techniques on stand up paddle boarding is the constant shifting of weight and balance considerations in moving the weight from one side of the stand up paddle board to the other. Additionally there are the on-going balance concerns and the lack of any other balancing aid on the board other than your feet planted on the board and the end of the paddle in the water.
There is a need for a stand up paddle board which provides for a more efficient and more user friendly method of paddling and which aids in the balance of the user providing for a more enjoyable and safer ride.